Your Best Levels Wiki
Your best levels levels.png|Welcome to your best levels wiki!|link=www.facebook.com/YourBestLevels?ref=hl|linktext=Share your best levels with the best Happy Wheels community! Sdx 2.png|x=|Speed Drive X|=x|link=http://your-best-levels.wikia.com/wiki/Speed_Drive_X|linktext=Formally the top rated level of all time. TJF.jpg|TJF Monster|link=http://your-best-levels.wikia.com/wiki/TJF_Monster|linktext=One of the featured levels on this wiki. Screen Shot 2014-08-16 at 4.53.00 PM.png|Obstacle Course 2|link=http://your-best-levels.wikia.com/wiki/Obstacle_Course_2|linktext=An obstacle course entirely made of dots! Welcome to the Happy Wheels Your Best Levels Wiki! Here you can post your BEST levels you have made in Happy Wheels! By posting your levels here, people will play them! The Your Best Levels Wiki is a fan-made wiki created so any person who has made levels in Happy Wheels can share their best levels to the Happy Wheels community, and get their levels to become more popular, and to even build up their own fanbase so their levels will become more popular in the future. Here, people will be able to recieve tips and tricks from experts as well as get level data that people can also use in their levels too, as well as a page containing a fun list of challenging levels for people to play. A list of all best levels page has also been created to easily access all of the level pages on the wiki. Post a new page by clicking on the contribute button in the top right of the screen, then click on add a page. Your Best Levels Wiki! We currently have active users, and pages on this wiki! Since creating this wiki there are edits. If you haven't already, please login to your wikia account or make a new one here. Challenge Levels Are you bored and cannot find a fun level to play in Happy Wheels? Don't worry, we have a page full of challenging levels just for you! Click here. The levels are orginized from most difficult to less difficult; top to bottom, and any user can add their level to the challenge list as long as it is origional, creative, and does not break the level rules. The level does not have to have a page on this wiki in order to be added to the challenge list. The levels are ranked on an Insane, Hard and Medium scale. Level Page Setup Recomendation This is just a recommendation on how you can set up your page, but you can set it up in any way you want, as long as it includes the main points. Introduction is a level by . It is... . Description Describe the details, and the gameplay in the level. Level Type What kind of level is it? Go to the top navigation bar, and go to 'Happy Wheels Levels' for all the kinds of levels. Trivia Add some fun, cool facts about your level. Remember to bullet them. This is the fates of the level.For example,if the level is your most played one you have made, if it's the only level you have made with a certain character, etcetera. Hacks/Cheats Include some ways you can cheat on the level by getting past or skipping a certain part. Also bullet these. If you level does not have any hacks/cheats, then do not worry about adding this section. Honors Use this section if the level was your most played, your top rated level, etc. You are welcome to add a photo or video of your level. To see an example page for a level, click here. '' Remember, be creative! Wiki Rules 'READ THE RULES BEFORE YOU CREATE ANYTHING!' If you want to contact an administrator or bureaucrat, see the list of wiki administrators and bureaucrats. Forum Visit our forum to chat with other users about what's going on in Happy Wheels, levels, suggestions for the wiki, and much more! List of All Best Levels The List of all Best Levels page is a convenient way to keep track of all the levels on this wiki! Newest Levels The Newest Levels on the Wiki page keeps you on track of all the newest levels which have a page in this wiki! Thank you for reading. Latest Activity Aditional Information Wiki Creation '''This wiki was created in ''April 3, 2014.' VIP Users (Administrators) The vip users are: ''LWPeterson Bobisdacool1 Ghais CrazyJohn ''Contact these VIPs by browsing them on the searching bar. '' Thank you for reading! Category:Browse Category:Levels Category:Community Category:Help